


Only If You Mean It

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Best Friends, Bondage, Communication, Established Relationship, Exes, M/M, Moving On, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, but are we even surprised anymore??, degrading, emotions are hard, is important whores, mentioned past abuse, mentions of a dead body, pup kink, talking things out, tbh idk tf I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “I’m just saying. I know you love Jisung, and you care about him-““Hold on, why when Felix was asking about Jisung and I, you were acting like what I was saying was new to you? You know first hand why I don’t actually date.” Jin pushes forward and pokes him in the chest.Innie rolls his eyes, “I thought maybe you’d got past the not wanting a boyfriend, or boyfriends for that matter.”“That hurts Innie.” Jin pretends to act offended.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 41
Kudos: 171





	Only If You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so this chapter is a bit more about the other boys so I hope you like it!

Jisung wakes up slowly, his face pushed deeply into his pillows. Groaning quietly he can’t help but tunnel deeper, this is the first night he’s slept properly in months. The beds on the boat were absolute ass. 

He feels the warmth of breath on his neck and tight arms around his waist and instantly curls closer. His fingers trace the skin of the arm holding him, he only slightly registers this isn’t Hyunjin holding. 

“You squirm so much.” Minho’s voice sends shivers down his spine. He forgot how much he likes to hear him talk this early in the morning. 

“Maybe It’s because I don’t have a heavy ass squishing me all night now.” He mumbles, pushing his face deeper into the pillows not wanting to wake up fully yet. 

“Oh a heavy ass?” Minho suddenly puts his entire weight on Sungie, laying himself across him. 

“Min!” Jisung giggles, stuck under him. 

“Sorry I can’t hear you you’re supposed to be suffocating.” Min smirks and smacks his ass as he gets off him. 

Sungie gets up instantly and tackles Minho to the other end of his bed, knocking him to his back. The elder catches him with ease, their bodies pressing together. The two of them giggle into each other as Jisung tries to pin him down. 

Min grabs him with ease, making the younger fall between his thighs. He curls his legs around him tightly making it so he can’t move. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Sungie whines, struggling against his grip. 

“Use those big muscles you have, or are they just for show?” Minho teases keeping a firm hold on him still. 

Jisung scrunches his nose up and tries to lift up on his knees as Min pulls him forward. This just causes him to cage the elder with his arms, their bodies pressed together tightly. More importantly their hips locked. 

Sungie stares down at Minho, his face red at the position they’re in. 

Min looks up at him, his eyes curious, Jisung blushes deeper. He’s still completely tangled with Minho, despite his sudden embarrassment. 

“You gonna let me go?” The elder teases softly. 

“You’re holding me captive.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him. 

Minho shifts them around and in a matter of seconds has Jisung pinned down, his arms locked above his head. One thigh pushed open and pressed to the side under Min’s knee. 

The sudden position knocks the air out of both of them, “now I am.” Minho smiles cheekily. 

“Hey Sungie-“ Hyunjin’s voice makes them scramble out of the position they’d been in. Minho sitting back in the bed while Jisung jumps up. For once they weren’t actually doing anything x-rated, but who the fuck is gonna believe that?

“Am I interrupting?” Hyunjin sets his bag down on the kitchen table, his eyes following Jisung’s every move. 

“No, it wasn’t like that Jin.” Sungie says quickly. 

“Uh huh.” 

“It wasn’t!” Jisung tries not to whine, he tries not to because he doesn’t want Minho to tease him later. 

“Well I’m going to leave before this gets more awkward.” Min announces, sliding his feet into his slippers, his sweater zipped shut again. 

With ease he scoots past Hyunjin without saying another word and is out of the room. 

“Jin we weren’t doing anything I promise.” 

“I don’t care Sungie, you’re allowed to fuck him.” Jin sighs heavily. 

“You do care though I can tell you do. I promise we weren’t, we didn’t even kiss or anything, he was only in here because I...I was having a rough time after killing Eliot.” Jisung looks to the floor, his face bright red. 

“I don’t care babe. We’re not dating.” Hyunjin shrugs out of his long jacket. “I’m sorry you were having a rough time and I wasn’t home. Are you feeling better now?” He comes over and takes the younger’s face in his hands. 

“I know we’re not dating, but still, I don’t want you to think I’m messing around with Min. I promise you it wasn’t like that.” Jisung touches his hands, nuzzling slightly into his palm. 

Hyunjin sighs, “I’m not mad, if anything I’m annoyed. And not because you’re messing around with someone else, I just don’t like Minho. But that’s not news to you.” 

“But I’m not even messing around with anyone, I promise...I wanna be with you Jinnie.” Sungie squeezes his hands and leans up to kiss him gently. 

Jin hums, “Sung I really don’t care if you mess around with others, I’m not angry, if I seem upset in any way it’s not because of that. I just don’t like Minho, and I don’t like that he’s trying to get back in your life even if it’s just as a friend.” 

Jisung pouts slightly, “I mean, Min is always gonna be a part of my life, he’s my family. Even if we’re not dating there’s no cutting him off completely. You know that.” 

“Yes I do and it irritates me, because he doesn’t deserve to be in your life period. You two aren’t good for each other but you continue to let him back in your life no matter what.” 

The younger stares for a second, “We’ve both changed a lot Jin. Why are you so upset? I’m not getting back together with him, and I’m not messing around with him.” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “I’m not upset. You’re free to do what you want Sungie, just don’t let him walk all over you again.” 

“Why are you being mean?” Jisung mutters, turning away from the elder. 

“I’m not being mean, I’m being honest.” 

“Okay well stop. You’re so  _ irritated  _ about Minho you completely ignored why he was in here. I don’t need you to tell me he annoys you when there’s literally nothing I can do about that. The only reason he was in here is because I was upset, not because I missed him or asked him to spend the night with me like that. I just didn’t want to be alone.” 

Hyunjin sighs, he grabs out for Jisung, pulling him close. “I’m sorry, I just don’t like seeing you treated badly, and every time we come home and Minho gets around you again you end up getting hurt.” 

“He’s not treating me badly. W-we just, it doesn’t matter.” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, mildly annoyed with Jin at the moment. He’s not listening to him, it’s as if he’s not even talking to him. 

“Are you okay now?” Hyunjin runs a hand through his hair, yawning. 

“Yeah I guess...I kinda wanna go back to sleep.” Sungie stares down. 

Jin walks up and pulls him close, “I didn’t mean to make you upset, I’m sorry.” He murmurs into his hair. 

Jisung hugs him tightly, forcing the part of him that wishes it was Minho holding him away. Instead he nuzzles into Hyunjin’s neck and wraps himself around him. 

The elder picks him up, legs around his waist. 

“Get back into bed, I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll lay down.” Jin sets him down in his bed and kisses his forehead. 

Jisung just nods and curls into a tiny ball, he watches Hyunjin go into the bathroom and actually feels tears in his eyes. He’s not entirely sure why. 

Jin doesn’t usually talk to him like that, so that could be a reason. It also could be the fact Jin completely ignores how much he and Min have changed. They’re not anywhere near the same people they were when shit first went down. 

He realizes quickly that he really hates that Hyunjin and Minho don’t get along. Although the reason they don’t is completely his fault, obviously. But when it comes down to it, they’re the two he cares about most in life. 

Sungie rolls over and pushes his face into the pillows, tears on his cheeks. He quickly brushes them away, this is a stupid reason to cry. But he can’t stop. 

He wraps his arms around the pillow Min had been using and hides his face. He’s figuring this over emotional shit is because of yesterday still. He doesn’t want to think about how Jin ignoring the things he said and then making up for it with a kiss reminds him too much of Minho before they broke up. 

Hyunjin comes out of the shower and crawls up the bed, collapsing next to Jisung. 

“Fuck babe I missed real beds.” He moans into the pillows. 

By now Sungie has forced himself to stop crying, he rolls over and wraps around the elder, hiding his face in his neck. 

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” 

“I’m just, overwhelmed from yesterday still.” Jisung whispers, he just wants to be held. He doesn’t even care who’s holding him at this point, as long as someone is. 

“What happened love?” Jin pulls him close, wrapping the blankets around them. 

“I just, Bin and I really went at him, and then I ended up killing him. My adrenaline was going so it wasn’t even like a conscious thought, I was just so hyped up I couldn’t come down and you weren’t home. Minho and Chan brought me back here and made me take a bath. I didn’t wanna be alone after everything so I asked Min to stay, then we went to bed. But even now I’m still feeling everything so much more intensely.” Jisung whispers, he is curled closely to Hyunjin, obviously not wanting to let go. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home baby.” Jin finally murmurs. “Seungmin took the next shift at The Pier again, I don’t know if Minho is steady enough on his feet to go back.” 

Sungie hums and traces his fingers along Jin’s abs, he’s gotten used to curling up with him every night. On the boat they shared a tiny bunk, tangled up together completely. 

“Chan seems to be better than he is, I think Minho somehow got hit harder with it. Or maybe it seems like it because he wasn’t found as quickly as Chan. They both are coherent again though and can walk, Chan even picked me up. Whatever Changbin gave them to counteract the drug worked pretty well.” 

The two of them fall back into silence, Jisung snoring softly as sleep takes over his body again. Hyunjin holds him close, eventually rolling over to be the big spoon between them. 

*

“Where’s Ji?” Jeongin asks, seeing Hyunjin alone in the meeting room. 

“Doing leader things with Changbin or something.” The elder has his hair tied up today, a black velvet t-shirt on top. It’s tucked into his leather pants and partly hidden by a black tailored jacket. 

Innie watches his every move, “you shouldn’t be awake yet, you just got home a little while ago.” 

“I know, but I don’t wanna fuck my sleep schedule completely. Apparently Minho is well enough to go back after Seungmin so I don’t have to.” Jin sits with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Why are you irritated?” 

The elder glances at him while taking a bite of toast. 

“I’m not.” 

“You are, you’re using your little mocking tone and talking with your hands too much.” Jeongin pretends not to know Jin as well as he does, he pretends like he can’t read him like a book around everyone else. 

“I caught  _ Minho _ in Jisung’s bed again today.” Hyunjin grumbles, an obvious pout on his features. 

“And you’re mad about it? Weren’t you just saying he’s allowed to  _ ‘go fuck with Minho when he’s bored he can go do it’?”  _ Jeongin mimics his words from a couple days ago now. 

“Okay yes I did, I’m not, I’m not mad about them having sex. I’d prefer it if they were having sex. I’m not mad Ji is messing with other people. I'm mad because Minho thinks he can smile his little smile and twinkle his ugly little eyes and Jisung will come back to him.” Jin crosses his arms over his chest and takes another angry bite of toast. 

“If they were just fucking that’s fine, that tells me Jisung just wants to be dicked down. But they’re not just fucking they’re  _ talking _ , Minho is sucking Ji back into his toxic fucking bubble and there’s nothing I can say to make it stop.” 

“Well maybe his bubble isn’t toxic anymore.” Innie points out. They’ve all seen a drastic change in Minho over the months since he and Jisung have been broken up. 

Everyone is always so focused on Jisung no one has noticed the little changes in Min. He’s talking more, to all of them, actually opening up, he’s also not trying to fix everything. He’s there for Chan, but only as a friend right now, at least that’s what Innie thinks. 

“Don’t side with him Innie.” Jin points his slice of toast at him. 

“I’m not siding with anyone, I just don’t think them talking is bad. They might not be together but they’ve gone through a lot of stuff, they probably have a lot to talk about.” Jeongin gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee. Hearing Hyunjin mumbling behind him. 

“Them talking is bad because then Ji will want to get back together with him.”

“Okay but Minho won’t with him. Jin, I know this doesn’t mean shit to you because you hate Minho, but Jisung isn’t the only one that was hurt in their relationship. You only see Jisung’s side, you say all this mean stuff about Min all the time but you never stop to think about how it was on his end. You’re equally part of the reason they broke up, Jisung wouldn’t stop fucking around with you, he’s just as much to blame as Min.” Hyunjin stares at him, lips pouted again. 

“And if they’re talking, let them, it’s not your relationship to butt into. It’s not just about Jisung, Minho knows he fucked up, he’s taken responsibility for it. You have this idea that Ji is keeping them from not getting back together but Minho is too. Just because they’re talking to each other doesn’t mean they’re gonna get back together. Minho doesn’t want them to either.” Jeongin sets his mug down and sits back in his seat. 

“I know you mean well with everything you do and you love Sungie. But unless you actually start dating him you don’t get to dictate who he’s around.” 

“I’m not trying to! I’d never do that, that’s what I’m afraid of happening to me Innie. I just don’t like that Minho was with him.” Hyunjin pouts more, his legs crossing. 

“Min was with him, last night at least because Jisung-“

“Yeah I know why he was, and I wasn’t home because I was doing Minho’s job.” Jin grits his teeth. 

“I just don’t like him, I know he’s Ji’s family and they’ve been through a lot but Minho doesn’t deserve the time of day from Sungie anymore. Not after all he’s done.” 

Jeongin rubs a hand over his face, feeling like he’s talking to a brick wall. 

“Jin, you and Jisung are just as bad as Chan and Minho I hate to tell you.” 

“No we’re not, Jisung never did the shit Min did.” 

“Oh you mean sleep with someone else, develop feelings for said someone else, and after they broke continued sleeping with that person?” Innie raises his brows. 

“Jisung didn’t manipulate Minho into the whole thing to begin with.” 

“No Sungie was just verbally abusive constantly and we all just aimed it towards his oh so  _ cheery  _ personality. But clearly that’s not the case since he doesn’t do that shit with you.” Jeongin locks eyes with the older boy. 

“I’m not saying Minho’s a saint, he fucked up, all of us know that, he knows that. But you can’t put the entire blame on him when they both were toxic. You also can’t continue to blame Min and be mean to him when Jisung, the person who was hurt has moved off.” 

Hyunjin eats and steals Innie’s coffee, “you’re annoying stop reading me.” 

“I’m just saying. I know you love Jisung, and you care about him-“

“Hold on, why when Felix was asking about Jisung and I, you were acting like what I was saying was new to you? You know  _ first  _ hand why I don’t actually date.” Jin pushes forward and pokes him in the chest. 

Innie rolls his eyes, “I thought maybe you’d got past the not wanting a boyfriend, or  _ boyfriends _ for that matter.” 

“That hurts Innie.” Jin pretends to act offended. 

Jeongin grabs his wrist and tugs him forward, causing the elder to shriek softly, “one day you’ll realize having people that love and care about you isn’t a bad thing.” 

“I know it’s not a bad thing, I know that you and Seungmin would have treated me right. It’s me that would be the issue, I don’t want to mess you two up. Besides, that’s all in the past now isn’t it?” 

Innie shakes his head, “we wouldn’t have been messed up. But you’re right doesn’t matter now does it? You’re dating but not dating Jisung.” 

He stands up and takes his coffee, Hyunjin continues to pout, seeming to not like that answer. 

The elder stands up and turns him around suddenly, their lips are pressing together in the next moment. 

Jeongin makes a soft noise, not expecting the sudden kiss from Jin. Nothing like this has happened between them in almost a year. 

Before Hyunjin started messing around with Jisung, before Minsung completely emploded, Jin was with Jeongin and Seungmin. The three of them were happy,  _ really  _ happy. But Hyunjin couldn’t seem to keep his dick in his pants, they didn’t like that he still slept around while also being with them. 

They wanted him as their boyfriend. But he didn’t want the label. 

So Seungmin and Jeongin broke it off with him, they were tired of their heads getting fucked with. Some people can do the open relationship kind of thing, or even just sex, but for them it was too mentally taxing. 

Recovering quickly Innie pushes him against the table, a hand going up to grab his ponytail. 

“Don’t do that unless you mean it.” He growls against his mouth and then walks away, leaving Jin standing in the meeting room with a red face. 

Innie heads upstairs to find Lix, mildly annoyed with Hyunjin. This is the exact reason they broke things off with him, he thinks he can just do whatever he wants at all times. 

It’s not fair to the people around him. 

Having a boyfriend, or more than one isn’t about control, he’s just too stupid to know that. 

“Woah, why is there steam coming out of your ears?” He walks into Felix who seemed to be looking for him. 

“Hyunjin is annoying.” Innie mutters. 

The other members don’t know what went on behind closed doors between them and Hyunjin. And they don’t need to either. Although he’s pretty sure Felix knows, or has his suspicions about what happened. 

“I mean yeah. But is there anything specific?” The two of them walk down the stairs, Lix flipping a butterfly knife between his fingers. “Sungie seemed a little upset this morning too. He didn’t mention why, or even say he was, but I could tell.” 

“Well Jin’s acting like a whiny brat so that probably has something to do with it.” 

“A whiny brat? You know a lot about that?” Felix teases and runs away before the younger can smack him. 

“Can we go get real food from The Pier, Binnie is just sending someone out to get food today.” He adds, quickly changing gears. 

“Yeah I gotta talk to Minnie anyway.” 

“Oh we also gotta drop some presents off.” Felix smirks, “oh great  _ we’re  _ the body dumpers.” Jeongin groans. 

“Not just the dumpers, we get to make the special delivery too.” 

*

The drive to The Pier is short, it seems relatively quiet for eleven am. 

“Damn where is everyone?” 

“I think carrying Minho’s nearly dead body out the front door might have scared some customers off.” Jeongin locks the car and stuffs his hands in his pockets. The ocean water still nearby, making the already chilly temperature worse. 

“Oh yeah that might do it.” The walk inside and instantly are greeted by warmth. 

Innie’s eyes land on his boyfriend, Seungmin’s dark hair styled off his forehead. His silk jacket with gold embroidery tied tightly around his waist. 

“Hey babe.” He pulls him to the side and hugs him, Seungmin squeaks, but wraps his arms around him tightly. 

“Hi, you okay?” 

“Yeah. Jin fucking kissed me.” Jeongin mutters in his ear. He sits up in a chair at the bar, Felix off talking to members of Ateez. 

“He what?” Minnie turns on his lap, sitting up on his thigh. 

“He tried to call me out on acting like I didn’t know he doesn’t like to date. I told him I thought maybe Jisung made him get over it, then he started acting all weird and cocky, and he kissed me!” Jeongin runs his hand along Seungmin’s hip, pulling him a little closer. 

“I could punch him. What’d you do?” 

“I pushed him against the table and said not to do that unless he meant it.” 

“Kinky babe.” Seungmin laughs softly, “are he and Ji having problems?” 

“He’s mad that Minho and Jisung are talking to each other, it’s fucking stupid. He pretty much said he’d rather them have sex because that way he knows Ji only misses his dick and not him.” 

The elder makes a face, his eyes getting a bit squinty, “one day I hope I get shrunk down and I can go inside Hyunjin’s head, because his thinking is so fucking backwards sometimes. I just wanna know what goes on in there.” 

“Well if you do take me with you.” Jeongin makes Seungmin get off his lap so he can go back to work. 

“Do you think he was serious?” 

“Hmm?” 

“About kissing you?” Seungmin presses between his legs, hands on his chest. Their eyes lock and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what the elder is getting at. 

“I think in his head he was trying to make some kind of point.” Jeongin slips his hand into his boyfriend’s back pocket, glancing over the small crowd to see if they have any sort of audience. 

They don’t. 

Seungmin’s eyes nearly sparkle, “maybe we should teach him a lesson.” He whispers so only Innie can hear. 

“Maybe we should.” He bites his lower lip and leans in slowly, their mouths connecting in a heated kiss. Seungmin squeaks quietly as his ass gets grabbed and he’s pulled closer. 

“Y’all are being horny at work? I’m shocked.” Felix’ voice breaks them apart. Innie pecks his lips again before he runs back behind the bar. 

“Thanks Lix.” Jeongin groans, looking over to his partner. 

“That’s not even half the pay back you deserve after you walked in on me sucking Bin off.” 

The younger grimaces, “don’t remind me, I’m trying to get that image out of the mind.” 

“If I knew you just wanted to come to The Pier to get a piece of ass I wouldn’t have asked.” Lix continues to tease him. 

“Yes you would have.” Innie giggles back, a cup of coffee is set down in front of him along with a to go box. 

“I fucking love you.” He groans seeing Seungmin do the same for Lix, only instead of coffee it’s hot chocolate. 

“I love you too now get out before more people run away.” Minnie leans over and kisses him again. Jeongin holds his face in place, licking into his mouth pretty obviously. 

“Jeongin…” he whines. 

“Don’t forget what happens later is your idea.” With that he takes his food and drink and winks at his boyfriend. Felix already waiting by the door. 

“Thanks Minnie! I’ll keep him safe for you!” He calls as they leave. 

Once they eat they both straight out their clothes and hair, Innie checks how many bullets he has and Lix sharpens his knives. 

“I can’t believe they want us to hand deliver this shit.” Jeongin mutters while running a hand through his ash colored hair. 

“I do. Binnie wants to be impactful, and Jisung just wants to make it a point that we aren’t scared.” 

“Does Chan know about this?” 

“Chan isn’t in command right now. But I’m sure he does.” Felix shrugs and twists the ends of his mullet, he’s just in a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with jeans. Bracelets decorating his wrists, some for show, some have lock picks inside, others pull apart to hide tiny knives. 

Out of all of the eight of them Felix might be the most deadly when it comes to being undetected. He so easily can slip between people and stab into their necks without anyone knowing. 

Next on that list is probably himself, he’s not as tiny and nimble as Lix but he gets the job done when needed. 

Jeongin sighs and starts the car again, heading in the direction of their first drop off. 

Daddy K’s residence. 

Felix hops out of the car and goes to the trunk, pulling the suitcase out. Jeongin meets him at the gate. 

“Ready?” Innie asks. 

“Of course.” 

With that they start up the walkway, instantly getting stopped by a large man in a deep burgundy suit. 

“Who the fuck are you two?” He growls. 

“We’d like to speak with Daddy K, we have a special delivery for him.” Felix smiles, he’s the more charming between the two of them. At least when it comes to things like this. 

“Oh yeah I bet you would. Where are you from?” 

“Stray Kids, if he doesn’t want to talk to us that’s fine, just give this to him.” Jeongin smirks, Lix sets the suitcase down and the younger kicks it over to the man. 

They both turn around, “oh and tell him, next time one of his little rats comes sniffing around our hideout it won’t just be the messenger.” Innie throws over his shoulder. 

The man opens the case and instantly gags, the two of them catching the way and shoves it to the side and throws up. That’s normally the reaction of finding half a body. 

“One down one to go.” Lix smiles cheerfully. 

Their next stop is somewhere neither of them have ever been, the address written down from Jisung. They head into an area with money, almost an hour away from the hideout and docks. 

“ _ This  _ is where Jisung and Minho’s pimp lives?” Felix whispers, ogling at the massive houses. His little street rat thieving brain nearly getting overloaded at the thought of  _ what  _ could be inside these million dollar mansions. 

“The guy has a lot of workers, that’s what Min told me once. Apparently Azumi doesn’t even directly interact with a lot of them, not unless you’re picked as a favorite like Ji was.” 

Both of them shiver at the thought, “what I’d do to slit this guy’s throat.” Felix mutters as they get out. 

“Yeah I think we all would.” Jeongin opens the trunk, “stay close to me.” 

“I will.” Innie hears the soft click of Felix’ knives sliding into the palms of his hands. Just being prepared. 

They slip past the gates with ease and walk up to the massive front doors. Lix rings the bell, eyes scanning for cameras. 

“Three behind, two to the sides, one in the knocker.” He whispers. 

“Yup.” Jeongin confirms, having seen them as well. 

The door slowly opens to reveal a small boy maybe fourteen, he’s dressed nicely but both of them can see through his nice clothes. 

“How can I help you?” He asks, staring up at them. 

“Is Azumi home?” 

“Zumi doesn’t see guests without appointments.” He murmurs. 

“Mmm, we figured as much, he’s watching right now right? Through these cameras?” Lix taps on the lense next to them that’s hidden in the expensive marble. 

The boy swallows and looks nervous, “we’re not gonna hurt you. Just take this for him, don’t look inside, it’s not pretty. Only he can.” Jeongin hands the case over, “oh, and Azumi, since we know you’re watching, we’re from Stray Kids. We’re all shocked to know you’re Senji’s dog now, Han and Lee Know send their best regards.” Hw smirks and winks at the second camera watching them. 

With that the two back off, “don’t look in it remember? Only Azumi can.” Felix reminds the boy who slowly backs back inside the mansion. 

They turn and make a break of the car, keeping their pace steady but making it a bit faster. There’s no telling what kind of fire power this fucker has. 

“God that kid looked so bad! I wanted to yank him out of there.” Felix whines once they’re safely back in the car and away from the massive amount of money. 

“I know, I did too. But even if we did he’s most likely loyal to Azumi, he probably doesn’t know any better.” 

“I hate when our days are mostly driving it sucks ass.” Lix sits back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. 

Innie hums softly, “yeah it does.” 

*

Once back at the hideout they head up to where Changbin should be. Felix taking the steps two at a time, “the deed has been done!” He announces, bouncing into Bin’s office. 

“Oh yeah?” Changbin laughs, seeing his boyfriend all hyper. 

“Yup!” Lix jump over his desk and into his lap, making his desk chair fly back. 

“Lix!” Changbin giggles, catching him with ease. 

“You guys are gross.” Jisung mumbles from the side of the room, he seems to be sulking. He’s sitting on the small couch, eyes scanning over something. 

“Don’t be jealous.” Bin teases. 

“Why are you in a bad mood Ji?” Jeongin sits down next to him. 

Maybe he’s nosy. 

So what if he is. 

“I’m not.” 

“You sure?” 

Jisung sighs heavily, his head falling back, “I’m fine Innie, just overthinking. But what else is new?” 

“About what?” 

Sungie stays quiet, his fingers tapping against his thighs, “Jin, made me feel bad this morning. I don’t know how to bring it up to him, or even if I should, because, I mean we’re not dating.” 

“I think you should tell him, keeping quiet and not communicating hurt you and Min. So I guess learn from your mistakes.” Jeongin says softly. 

“I know that, Jin and I usually talk about things. That’s why, we’re still going as we are. But he wasn’t really listening to me this morning about Minho. Like he said he was sorry and everything, I think I’m just being sensitive.” 

“I don’t think you’re sensitive, if you feel something that’s valid. Even if you don’t really know what it is, talking to your significant other is important.” 

“But he’s not, he keeps reminding me of that.” Sungie pouts slightly. “Part of me wants to continue with how things are going, because they’re good like this. But the other part wants more, I want him to be my boyfriend. But I know he won’t.” 

“Does he know you want to date?” 

“No, I’ve never expressed it because it’s not even something I’m fully sure about. I’m just, over thinking, this has never been a problem, I’m still just hyped up from yesterday. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Jisung stands up, and grabs his leather jacket. 

“I’m gonna go show my face around and let everyone know I’m back.” 

“You have your gun?” Changbin asks. 

“Of course I do.” Sungie waves the weapon around as he walks out. 

Innie stands too, now he’s on a mission, Lix and him spent most of the day out. It’s dark now, Minnie should be home soon. 

“You need anything else from me Binnie?” He asks, his mind on one thing and one thing only. 

“You’re all set, I know where to find you if anything comes up.” Changbin only half pays attention, Felix in his lap obviously distracting him. 

“Uh huh.” 

Innie leaves the room and heads down to the lower levels to see if Hyunjin is around. He’s nowhere to be found down there. 

Heading back upstairs he checks the elder’s room, the door is unlocked as he pushes inside. 

Hyunjin stands with his headphones in, dancing around the small kitchenette. His jacket is off and shirt untucked, Jeongin is reminded very much so that Jin used to be an actual model in that moment. 

He sees Jin’s gun on the table and makes his move, knowing he’s going to scare the shit out of the elder. 

He grabs his wrist and flips him around, pushing him flat against the counter. Jin shrieks, trying to fight him off, “if you don’t want intruders you should lock your door pretty boy.” Innie smirks in his ear. 

“Jeongin! You scared the shit out of me asshole!” He yells, still caught with his wrists stuck behind his back and face on the counter. 

“Yeah I know I did.” 

“Let me up.” 

“No.” Jeongin presses his hips into his ass and makes him spread his legs. Hyunjin whines softly, his muscles tensing up. 

“Were you serious this morning?” The younger asks, taking both wrists in one hand. His other one going to his long hair, tugging his head back. 

“I’m always serious when I kiss you Innie.” He whispers, sounding out of breath already. 

“That’s not true and you know it.” Jeongin bites down under his ear, Hyunjin whimpers, eyes squeezing shut, his ass pressing back on him. 

“Seungmin is gonna be so mad at you.” Jin sing songs, while trying to grind on him more. 

“Do you get off on people cheating Jinnie?” Jeongin growls low. 

“N-no…” 

“I think you’re lying. Let’s take a walk.” Innie tugs him up, keeping his arms behind his back, Hyunjin blushes deeply. 

“To where?” He whispers. 

“You’ll see.” 

Jeongin makes him put his slippers on and keeps his arms in place, “you’re gonna make me walk down the hall like this?” Jin hisses. 

“Oh you don’t like being paraded around like the little whore you are?” 

Hyunjin swallows and keeps his mouth shut, “you’re in a fucking evil mood.” He finally whispers as they leave his room. 

“You have no idea.” 

Innie pushes him down the hall to his and Seungmin’s apartment, they have a bigger space than most. But it is not the same size as Ji’s or Changbin’s. 

Once inside Jeongin shoves him down on their bed and sets on removing his clothes. Hyunjin whines the entire time, trying to steal kisses and touches. 

“Why won’t you kiss me?” 

“You don’t deserve it.” Jeongin tugs his leather pants off and his briefs leaving him bare. Hyunjin blushes deeply and shuts his legs staring at Innie with wide eyes. 

“Is this okay?” The younger asks, hands giving more gentle touches along his sides. Fingers tracing along his abs and V line. 

“Yes, fuck it’s so okay, more than.” Jin tries to sit up, given the okay however Jeongin knocks him back and drags him to the top of the bed. 

“What’s the safe word or signal?” He whispers before going any further. 

“Drama.” Jin follows the word up by pressing two fingers out and crossing them together. 

With that Innie easily pins the elder down and reaches into their nightstand, grabbing a purple rope. 

“Good boy.” 

With expert hands he ties Jinnie up, the rope running across his lean body, arms bound next to him, wrists securely at his thighs. 

“Is it too tight?” 

“No, it’s perfect...Innie please touch me, I’ll be good.” Hyunjin instantly rambles. 

Jeongin chuckles and reaches into the nightstand again, he grabs a ball gag and a vibrator. 

Jin’s eyes get wide, “fuck-“ he hisses as the leather slips on his face, the ball resting in his mouth slightly. 

“Aren’t you pretty all tied up.” The younger smirks while running his fingers along the ropes, he takes the vibrator and slips it under the knots so it rests just below his cock. 

He turns it on and watches Jin’s back arch and a soft whine fall from his lips. 

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” Jeongin smiles and kisses his forehead. 

Hyunjin whimpers and his toes curl, Innie gets up from their bed and puts his shoes away. Keeping a close eye on the older man the entire time, his eyes trained on his fingers. 

“Innie I’m s-oh my god.” Seungmin’s voice rings through their space, his gaze falling right on Hyunjin. 

“This was your idea.” Jeongin smirks coming up behind his boyfriend. 

“Yeah but I didn’t expect to have a present tied with a bow like this when I got home.” The elder blushes and tips his head back, locking lips with Innie. 

“You’ve been good, you deserve a present pup.” He whispers while taking his face in his hands. 

“Can I play with it?” 

“Put your collar on first.” Innie kisses him again and backs him up by their bed. Their mouths eagerly pressed together still. Seungmin tangles his hands in Jeongin’s hair and sits on the edge. Waiting patiently for the leather to go around his throat. 

“You can play, but don’t let him cum.” Jeongin murmurs while untying Minnie’s gold belt. 

The elder nods and then crawls further up their bed, smirking at Hyunjin who’s drooling and twitching already. 

“You don’t deserve any attention from either of us, but you’re so pathetic we’ll give you a little.” Seungmin straddles his thighs and takes his chin in his hands. 

“I can’t believe you’re sleeping with Jisung and still acting like such a little whore.” He adds while tugging gently on his hair. 

Jin whines and bucks up, Seungmin smirks and runs his hands along his chest, grabbing his nipples on each side. 

“Don’t make him cum Minnie.” 

“I’m not!” Seungmin whines as he gets pulled off the elder. Jeongin tilts his face up and kisses him, pushing the jacket off his frame. He picks up the elder completely, moving him off Hyunjin and onto his back. 

Minnie bites his lip staring up at his boyfriend, “I think we should make Jinnie watch pup.” Jeongin murmurs, his hands going down to his belt. 

“Good idea.” Seungmin shimmies out of his clothes without hesitation and gets on all fours. Looming above Hyunjin with a teasing look. 

Jeongin grabs the lube and condoms from their night stand and pulls his own shirt off. He gets behind his boyfriend and kisses up his spine, watching Seungmin teasingly kiss along Jin’s jaw and throat. 

“You’re such a needy slut.” He whispers. 

Hyunjin whines and bucks up, rocking his hips trying to get some kind of friction on him. 

“No, stay down.” Seungmin giggles and pushes his hips back down, “you’re not allowed to get off.” 

Jeongin smiles hearing the elder taunt Jin, there’s something about Hyunjin that makes Seungmin completely crazy. He’s never seen his boyfriend try and dom anyone, but every time they’ve slept with Jin he does. Or at least tries to. 

It’s cute. 

He smirks and spreads Minnie’s legs a bit more, dripping lube down his entrance. A soft whine comes from him, his forehead going to press against Jin’s shoulder. 

Innie pushes one finger inside him, his other hand slipping between his thighs to stroke him slowly. 

Seungmin moans, mouth falling open. 

“Can I take the gag off him Innie?” 

“Yeah baby.” 

Seungmin takes the ball from Jin’s mouth and the elder instantly whines louder, “you’re both so fucking mean.” He complains. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have.” 

“You’re just as much of a brat as I am!” Jin scrunches his nose up. 

“I don’t go around kissing other people’s boyfriends without permission.” Seungmin growls back. 

Jeongin slips his second digit inside him and spreads them wide. Scissoring his open at a slow pace, wanting to work Seungmin up just as much as Hyunjin is. 

“He thought you didn’t know too, he thought I was gonna cheat.” He adds with a smirk. 

Minnie grits his teeth and pushes back on the fingers inside him. 

“You’re such a fucking home wrecker Jinnie. Who knew you liked to make people cheat so much.” 

“Mm not!” Jin whines, bucking again, “please touch me...I need it.” 

“You don’t deserve it. You’re gonna watch Innie fuck me and wish it was you.” Seungmin bites down on his neck and moans again, Jeongin hooking his fingers brushing against his prostate just slightly. 

“I know you miss riding me Minnie, don’t act like Jeongin is bigger than me.” Hyunjin taunts back. 

Innie chuckles lowly, turning the vibrator up a higher notch, “fuck-“ he cries out stomach tensing up. 

“Don’t act like you don’t miss us Jinnie.” He smirks and adds his third finger. Seungmin clenches around him and whines. 

Hyunjin whimpers, shaking now, “it’s g-gonna make me cum!” He squirms around. 

“Don’t.” Innie presses the toy right against his head, under his slit. Hyunjin cries and tries to shut his legs, “I-Innie please! I’ll be g-good, can’t h-hold it.” 

“You don’t deserve it Jinnie, you’re a whiny little brat who thinks because they say they’ll be good they get off.” Jeongin keeps a firm hold on Jin’s cock and the toy, watching him squirm and moan. 

As his stomach tenses again he takes the toy away and grabs him at the base, “no cumming baby.” 

Seungmin giggles watching Jin whine and whimper, his back arching up. 

“Pl-please!” He cries. 

Jeongin stops touching him again and focuses on Seungmin, stretching him out fully. Once he’s satisfied he grabs the lube again and a condom, Minnie wiggling back expectantly. 

The younger kisses his shoulders and pushes out of his jeans, sliding the rubber on. Seungmin moans the second he presses inside him, his hands curling into balls next to Jin’s head. 

“Minnie, look at me.” Hyunjin whispers. 

The younger looks up and their lips meet, Jeongin reaches down and unhooks the ropes around Jin’s wrists. As soon as they’re untied his hands are in Minnie’s hair pulling him closer. 

Innie hums softly and bottoms out, gripping his boyfriend’s waist tightly. The two boys below him whine and whimper into each other’s mouth. 

“No.” He grabs Seungmin’s hands before he can start touching Jin. He keeps a firm grip on his wrists and fucks him like that, Minnie moaning into Jin’s throat. 

Hyunjin grabs Seungmin and spreads him apart further, “you’re such a good boy pup, even when you’re being mean to me.” He whispers. 

Jeongin pulls Seungmin back a little more, making him sit up on his knees. 

“Look at Jinnie when I fuck you pup.” He whispers. 

Seungmin whines and looks down at the elder, his stomach tensing up and hips twitching already. Jeongin turns his face and licks into his mouth, kissing him intensely. 

“Ah are you gonna cum already pup.” Hyunjin taunts while reaching forward to stroke him quickly. 

Jeongin smirks and lets it happen, “you’re allowed to cum pup, you’re such a good boy you deserve it.” He murmurs in his ear. 

“Don’t w-wanna yet.” He pants out, Innie pushes Jin’s hand away. 

“Please touch me please...it hurts.” Hyunjin cries more, his hands nearly going down to stroke himself. Seungmin grabs his wrist and falls back down on all fours, their lips locking again. 

Innie thrusts into him hard, purposely missing the sensitive nerves inside him so Seungmin won’t cum just yet. 

“I know you wanna pup, I know Innie makes you feel so good.” Jin mumbles against his mouth, his tongue pushing into Seungmin’s mouth. They both are drooling, making complete messes of each other. 

“Sh-shut up.” Seungmin whines and bites down on his lip. 

Jeongin snaps his hips up, thrusting hard enough to make the elder fall forward. 

“Oh fuck-“ he moans hiding his face in Jinnie’s neck. 

The younger reaches down and moves the toy off of Hyunjin again, “let me cum please.” He whimpers head tossed back. 

Both boys under him are messes, panting into each other’s mouths, sweat coating their bodies. 

Innie wraps his arm around Seungmin and strokes him quickly again, fucking him at am even harder pace. The elder moans and clenches up. 

“J-Jeongin…” he moans, back arching, arms giving out. 

In a matter of seconds he’s cumming hard, all over Hyunjin. His clenching and whining makes Jeongin follow right behind him. His thighs shake as he buries himself inside Seungmin. 

After recovering Seungmin looks back at him, “go ahead.” He whispers sitting back on his heels. 

Almost instantly Minnie wraps his lips around Hyunjin, licking across his weeping tip. Jin bucks almost instantly, crying out as he finally gets contact on his cock. 

Jeongin guides Seungmin on him, his hand in his hair, forcing him up and down. 

Hyunjin moans, “mm, mm gonna cum.” He warns, body tensing up. 

Seungmin pulls off right as he releases, covering his face in his cum. 

“Pretty pup.” Jeongin murmurs kissing along his neck. Hyunjin let’s out a deep breath, his body finally relaxing. 

“Holy fuck.” He whispers hair spread out messily along the pillows. 

Jeongin wipes Seungmin’s face off and unties Jin completely, the three of them falling back into bed together. “Take your pants off all the way.” Seungmin whines at his boyfriend. 

Innie laughs and scoots out of his jeans and boxers completely. Minnie instantly curls up on his chest, his eyes on Hyunjin. 

“So what are you gonna do now?” He murmurs. 

“Hmm?” Jin sits up on his elbows, yawning. 

“Are you gonna tell Ji you slept with us?” 

“If he asks.” Hyunjin lays back down and grabs the blankets, a shiver going through him. “I’ll worry about that in the morning.” 

The three of them curled up, Seungmin squished between them again. 

*

“Sungie, I can’t be sleeping with you every night.” Minho pets his head, the younger pouting at him, curled up in a big sweater. 

“It’s not every night, I just don’t wanna be alone.” Jisung pouts from his spot on his bed, Minho leaning against the counter in the kitchen. 

“Where’s Jin?” 

“I don’t know, I’m annoyed with him right now anyway.” 

“Well you shouldn’t be telling me that, tell him.” Min pulls his hood up and wraps his arms around him, the chill of winter seeping into the walls of the hideout. 

“I don’t know what to tell him.” Sungie mutters, his legs pulled to his chest. 

“Why are you annoyed?” 

Jisung suddenly laughs and shakes his head, “I’m not discussing my boy problems with you Min.” 

“I’m part of your boy problems.” Minho teases softly. 

“Yeah which is why I’m not talking to you about this.” Sungie rolls his eyes. 

Min hums and comes over, laying back on Jisung’s bed, his arms going under his head. “Do I have to kill him?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Sungie reaches for Min’s hand, cracking his knuckles, playing with his fingers. 

“Are you happy still?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why is he annoying you?” 

“I’m just being dramatic.” Jisung looks down at his ex, surprised they’re talking like this. But he likes it. 

As strange as it sounds just talking to Min makes him happy. Before they talked but never like this, at least not for a long time. It’s like they forgot how to just be people around each other. 

“Whatever you’re feeling matters. I know, I know I was shit at listening to you when you were upset. But what you feel about something is important.” 

“You weren’t shit at it, I just didn’t know how to talk to you without yelling.” Jisung murmurs. 

“Sungie, just be honest with Jin, about whatever it is.” 

“He doesn’t like, this.” 

Min raises his brows, “he thinks we’re having sex?” 

“No, I think he’d rather us be having sex. He doesn’t like that, we’re talking.” 

The elder makes a face, clearly biting his tongue about whatever it is he wants to say. 

“Say it.” Jisung squeezes his hand. 

“That’s fucking dumb. Who cares if we’re talking to each other? He thinks-“ Minho cuts himself off his face turning into a scowl. 

“He thinks…?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Tell me.” Sungie whines softly. 

“Even when we were together, Hyunjin, did things to make me get really possessive over you. He thinks he treats you  _ so  _ much better than I ever had or ever would. But he’s no better than me, not if he’s acting like that.” Minho bites his lower lip, “he acts like he’s so above me. I know I wasn’t the best boyfriend, but I’m not some villain he likes to paint me as either.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was spicy...is Hyunjin still your little saint boy now???
> 
> Anyway I'll stop antagonizing all of you. I've decided this will probably be about 20 parts in total, so yeah hold onto your hats!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
